


Out of Bounds-rewritten

by lizzyvb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyvb/pseuds/lizzyvb
Summary: After being dumped by her fiancé two weeks  before her wedding, Katniss Everdeen sworn love out of her life forever. But an unexpected encounter with a handsome, yet mysterious detective with a complicated past, while taking care of her ailing father may change her life forever
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Rebounding

Out of Bounds – rewritten  
Chapter 1: Rebounding

Katniss found herself laying back on a stranger's bed, naked. He was from out of town, about 5'10. Blonde hair and striking blue eyes, stocky, but not fat, strong and muscular. He had a deep voice and strength about him. She remembered that he had been very polite, and she liked his smile, he had dimples, and of course, those amazing blue eyes. She didn't even remember how she got to the bar.

Öh yeah! She got there after she had been unceremoniously dumped by her three yearlong fiancée, Cato, two weeks before their wedding!

She walked out the restaurant furious, feeling low and humiliated. She never wanted to commit to marrying Cato, she was always more of a free spirit. But she was carried away by her mother, who told her that if she didn't marry Cato, a rising star in the field of surgery, she was never going to find a suitor of such quality, class and category. But the idiot had been distant the last few weeks. He always found excuses for not coming to her apartment, didn't call or write to her with the same frequency. But according to her mother, Cato was very focused on getting the appointment as Chief Resident at Capitol Memorial Hospital, the most prestigious hospital facility in all Panem. And she had to be a patient, loving, understanding and supportive fiancée, and to concentrate on their wedding preparations. A pompous wedding, made to impress all the Hospital Staff and Board of Directors, which were all invited, but only a handful of her friends and colleagues, 'çause she was just a simple middle school biology teacher.

To her surprise, he came home earlier that day, and took her to dinner at Ceasar's, the city's finest restaurant. There, he dumped her in the middle of their meal. Furious, she stormed out of the place, expensive champagne bottle in hand, and got to the first bar she could find.

After a few straight tequila shots, this very proper guy, dressed in a suit and a tie approached her. He was complimentary, made her laugh, and was direct about what he liked about her appearance. He liked her long legs and small bust. He loved her long dark hair and that she was petite. She had damn near melted as he'd grabbed her tight pretending to show her how to play pool and rubbed his hands all over her petite figure as he leaned down and kissed his way up her neck.

_God he was an amazing kisser!_

He said he had an hotel room nearby, if she wanted to get out of there. She was a little drunk after too many rounds of tequila.

"Mhmmmm," She said though she knew she should have said no.

Minutes after they arrived to the room, she was naked, legs hooked up over the shoulders of a man whose name she couldn't remember.

"Damn baby you taste sweet," He said, before shifting himself for the second time, burying his face between her thighs again.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Katniss asked herself as her hips lifted and swirled under the attentions of the man. Her blood was rushing through her veins. She felt warm and tingly all over her body. Her head swirled from the liqueur.

The sheets were cool as she clutched them, pulled them, bucked her groin into the man's face. She couldn't remember his name. She couldn't remember her name. She came hard and fast. Her toes curled, and her body convulsed.

Gooseflesh covered her skin, her nipples tightened. He slipped a finger inside of her and she let out a moan. Smiling triumphantly, he slipped in another, and she tightened around him. He kept up his skillful attack on her clit.

"Gosh, you are tight baby. I could eat you all day long. But I want you so much right now. Are you ready to feel me inside of you?"

"Oh yes, please!" she said, and he claimed her mouth again. He kissed her slowly and passionately. Her legs instinctively wrapped up around his hips, and her arms moved all over his body, nails digging into his flesh, and he was covered in gooseflesh as he slipped inch by inch of his big cock inside Her. Katniss gasped as the feeling was more intense, and she lifted her hips to take more of him.

"Do you like that?" He asked. His moves were tender, but she could tell had he not prepared her, he may well have ripped her going inside.

"Yes," she said, and he deepened the kiss as he began to pull back out slowly. He thrusted forward a little less slow the next time, and with each return, a little faster, and a little harder. He reached to hold her hands down again as he lifted up and began to pound into her. She cried out, breathless, cumming again already. He reached one hand for her clit and circled the tender flesh with just the right pressure.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked and she couldn't respond. He felt so amazing.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you like this?" he asked a few minutes later

"YES" she answered.

"GOOD," He gripped her thighs, spreading her legs wide and began thrusting harder and harder into her. She came again, and he slowed down. He laid back upon her and started to kiss her again.

"God you feel fucking incredible," He groaned and deepened his thrusts.

"So do you," She cried out as he reached one arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

As he pushed her down on the mattress, the weight of him, and the hand that suddenly was massaging her clit, along with his assertive and rhythmic thrusts, Katniss was getting everything she needed. She bit her lip, hard as a whole new wave or orgasm, much deeper and intense crashed through her. He clamped down on her shoulder and began to suck on her flesh when she screamed out. There was no warning, but she felt him fill her with his seed. And she came again, immediately. The sensation was primal. She thought nothing of it. She couldn't get pregnant anyway, Cato had made sure of that, but he didn't know that.

"Are you all right baby?" He asked a few moments later, as he shifted to face her and pulled her into his arms. She nodded and allowed him to hold her. She felt so good. Her body was sore and so relaxed, she could not move if she had to. Before long, he was hard again. He asked if she was ready for more and she agreed. The details are very paralleled to the first time, with some added sensitivity, due to swelling inside her.

They went on all night. Oh God he was AMAZING! And one more time in the shower in the morning, where she returned the favor and sucked him until he came in her mouth.

He took her against the tiles one last time. His stamina was incredible.

He asked her if he could see her again.

"Maybe." ─she answered. She just broke up with her fiancee. She just needed to vent some heat. But she didn't want to break his heart, so she took his phone and marked a phony number. ─"You have a few missed calls." ─she pointed out. He probably had a wife or a girlfriend back home. She was just a one night stand─ "There, call me sometime." ─She said with a grin as the elevator door shut.

 _He was just a rebound fling._ An amazing one, but just that. Besides, he was from out of town. Chances are she would never see him again.

Fifteen minutes later, she got home from his place exhausted.

She decided to sleep for a few hours, and then go to the big house Cato had bought for them to live on after the wedding. She needed to collect her things. Thank God she didn't move early and gave up her modest apartment as he had suggested. That and the fact that Cato had bought the house on his name only. That should have been a red flag.

She plugged her phone to the charger. Her battery had died at some point during her little escapade. There were more than a few messages on her phone.

Her mother, even the idiot Cato telling her how sorry he was.

 _Asshole_.

She felt so hummiliated, so angry that she let herself be convinced to do something she really didn't want. Yes, she had to admit she'd been flattered when she met the slightly older, ambitious Cato as a young postgrad, and he dazzled her by the attention he paid her—especially after being surrounded for four years by inexperienced and wild college boys. She wanted to settle down with someone serious, and not end up like her mom. All alone.

But settling down came with a price. She had to fit into his world. A world of sophisticated dinner parties and foreign films, and banal conversations about Manolo's shoes with the superficial wives of the members of the board of tge hospital. The ones Cato had to make a good impression for him to get a position as Chief Surgery Resident. And she had let little parts of herself chip away in the process? Obviously. The old Katniss would not approve of the girl who listened politely while someone made her feel two inches tall.

That Katniss would kick ass and take names.

_What happened to that girl?_

She used to be fearless and not to take crap from anyone. She was a wild girl in college. Together with her best friend and roommate Madge, they were party animals. She even remember the day she took on two guys during a Spring break on District 4...not her proudest moment, specially when she woke up next to both guys and didn't remember a thing.

Maybe that was why she had allowed herself to slept with the hot guy from the bar. To feel like herself again.

And it was really, really good.

For the first time in months she felt beautiful, desired. She felt like crying. That fact definitely needed further investigation, since she hadn't yet shed a single tear over her broken engagement, but over the fact that some stranger showed her the emotions she hadn't felt for a long time.

She shook her head. She needed to set her thoughts straight. She couldn't let herself be distracted by some one night stand, no matter how hot he was. Thankfully, it was the middle of the summer and she didn't need to teach a room full of rambuctious 13 year olds.

She started to delete her messages. She didn't wanted to listen to Cato's stupid apologies. Or her mother...specially her mother.

She had another message from a foreign number which area code she didn't recognized.

"Good morning. This message is for Miss Katniss Everdeen. This is Fulvia Cardew, from District Twelve Memorial Hospital. We are calling you regarding your father, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy. Please call us back…"

She did not hesitate to call back. While it was true that she and her father had been estranged for years, it was all because of her mother, who insisted on taking her to live in the Capitol after their divorce, even knowing that Haymitch had his career as a police officer in District Twelve. But her father had always been aware of her, supported her financially and helped her through her studies, when her mother didn't approve of her career choice.

The phone rang a few times, and she asked for the person who left the message. Minutes later she finally got the person she was looking for.

"I'm speaking from District Twelve Memorial Hospital. Your father, Haymitch Abernathy, was admitted early this morning following a heart attack. You're listed as next of kin on his medical records."

"What?" Katniss shot straight up in her seat. "He's not…d-dead, right?"

"No. No, he's in stable condition. He’s currently sedated in the ICU for observation. I apologize for not stating that up front. We generally contact any next of kin in these situations. He is not alone, but the person accompanying him is not family, and we…"

"Ï'll be on the first train. I'll get there this afternoon." she interrupted cutting the call.

As she was grabbing a bag and filling it with clothes, she made another call.

"Hi, I need a ticket for the next train to District Twelve. It's an emergency."


	2. A fateful Encounter

Chapter 2: A fateful encounter

It had started the same as always. 

That jerk Hawthorne had left him alone at the bar to go fuck with crazy Mason. 

"Come on Mellark, as if you needed help to get inside any girl's pants. You are the hero of the precinct. Some of us, on the other hand, have big families, like a mother and younger siblings and nephews to take care of, and we have to take advantage of any opportunity. It’s our last night and that Mason from Seven is hot!"─He had said with a pat on the shoulder.

“The hero of the Precinct.” ─he thought with a sad chuckle.

He felt miserable. 

If only people knew that his job was the only thing that kept him sane. It was his lifeline, his safe net. The only thing where he had no doubts of himself, and that he was sure he was good at.

At only 28, Peeta Mellark had accomplished what many police officers took a lot more years to achieve. He was a junior Detective for the SCV, working under the wing of Senior detective and a legend in all Panem, Captain Haymitch Abernathy. How a kid who spend most of his childhood as property of the government had managed to do that still amazed himself.  
His personal life, well that was another story. He was handsome, he knew that all too well. Since his teenage years he had a long string of girls chasing after him. Gale was right, he never had any problems keeping his bed warm. His good looks: blonde wavy hair, medium height, athletic stocky complexion and, above all his striking sapphire blue eyes, in combination with his gifted silver tongue had awarded him the admiration of every single male he knew.  
If only they knew how miserable he felt, how empty each encounter with one after another faceless woman left him. He thought of Lt Boggs, one of his Commanding Officers on the precinct. How everybody mocked him for always leaving early to get home to his wife of 20 years Cecilia and his three kids. She wasn’t exactly a magazine model, she was short and chubby, but she was as sweet as sugar. A really lovely lady, a wonderful wife and mother. And her husband laughed at all that nonsense, showing his ring proudly, bringing home flowers every other day “just because”. Doing chores every day off he got, going to school plays, family vacations, the “boring married life”.  
God how he envied him!

That was a real hero, he was the real role model of the life he only dreamed of having.

But only when he thought he needed to leave his ways to try and get that; he saw her. Sitting at the bar, with her back to him.

And everything blew off his mind.

From across the room, he took her in. Years of training had Peeta registering everything about her appearance in mere seconds. Petite, she had a short yet elegant red dress that hugged her curves in just the right way. Her thick, long black hair fell down her back in perfect waves, ending at her lower back. 

And, above all, glorious olive skin starting at her feet, covered by a pair of sexy black stiletto shoes, and spreading upward until it disappeared under her skirt.  
"She'll have tan lines!" ─Peeta nearly groaned out loud at the thought of finding them.  
Her appearance suggested she just came from a party. Her appearance suggested she just came from a party. She was looking entirely out of place in her mundane surroundings.  
He picked his drink up and began walking toward her. He already knew exactly what he was going to say to her.  
As she turned around, she saw him. She smiled, her crimson red lips showing off a set of perfect teeth. And a pair of amazingly beautiful gray eyes.  
Lightning rocketed through his system leaving him out of breath.

"Jesus, she's a goddess," Peeta thought to himself.

His brain short-circuited, forgetting everything he was planning on saying to her. Talking to women was like second nature to him, yet he found himself stranded in silence, second-guessing everything that popped into his head. And if he didn't speak soon, his closeness would begin to alarm her. 

"Say something, idiot! Come on Mellark! She’s just another girl you picked up in a bar." ─ he reminded himself. 

But it didn't help his case that his “pick-up” was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. God, that olive skin turned him on.  
Finally, he set his drink down and cleared his throat.

"I didn't expect to find a fine woman like yourself here Miss."

"You can just call me Katniss. You don't have to be so formal, you uptight suit," She quipped.

This made him smirk.

The bartender had brought her a shot of tequila along with a small plate of lemon wedges and salt. He nearly collapsed when he saw her run her finger through some salt and suck it gently. His teeth sank into his bottom lip in response, wishing it was hers. 

"I can't let you do that," Peeta blurted.

"Can't let me do what, exactly?"─Her magical voice slid like silk across his skin, and it took him a minute to recapture his train of thought. He tilted his head toward the shot on her hand.

“Drink that tequila in this shitty dive bar all by yourself? Don't you know that every man in here is looking at you like they want to eat you for dinner?"

"Including you?” ─she replied looking at him with a grin and her eyebrows raised.

He chuckled.

"Guilty as charged.” ─he said sporting his award winning smile.

She smiled back. A breathtaking smile.

“This place has the cheapest tequila and the best pool tables. And all the others wouldn't dare look at me that way, “─she replied.

"And why would that be?" ─he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm sitting here talking to the hottest and scariest looking Agent in the city, “─she flirted back.

His smile grew wider.

“Either I am too obvious, or you are extremely observant, "─he replied in amazement.

She laughed. Her laugh was melodic, just like her sweet voice. He was a goner. She had him hypnotized.

“You have your badge on your belt.” ─she pointed out.

“Oh! That is obvious! Can I sit beside you?” 

They laughed, and he took a seat beside her at her affirmative.

“Besides, who the hell wears a suit and a tie to a shithole like this?"─he laughed─ “"But hey, it works doesn't it? You got me talking to you. I feel more than protected.”

"Touché. But what's going to happen to you when the agent decides to leave?"

"Oh, I guess I'll have to fend for myself. Unless the agent decides that it's too dangerous to leave me alone?" ─she answered, begging him to stay.

"I guess he could," ─Peeta replied, knowing that he had her hooked. ─ “Otherwise you’d give me that ‘fuck off’ look.”

“Definitely.” ─she agreed─ “I’d be probably telling you to get some of that trail mix they got here in bowls in every table."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"Because just like that bowl you too would be full of shit."

Peeta couldn't stop his surprised laughter from echoing down the bar. She'd caught him off guard. A rare occurrence. He liked it. A hell of a lot.

“Touché again.” ─he replied.

They drank a few rounds of tequila. 

“You have beautiful legs. You know that?” ─he told her caressing her knee with his fingers, making goosebumps on her skin.

Suddenly she swiveled her barstool around and hopped off.

"Let's play a game of pool," ─she demanded.

"Alright," ─Peeta replied. But she was already setting up the table before he even got the word out of his mouth.

"You want to go first?" ─She asked.

"'Ladies first," ─Peeta answered, gesturing towards the table.

She flashed that heart-stopping smile at him. The cue she was using was nearly her size. She broke the setup sloppily, slightly stumbling while giggling.

"I always forget how bad I am at this when I drink," ─she laughed.

"I'm sure you're not that bad," ─Peeta quipped back.

He quickly found out that she really was that bad. He closed the gap between them in what seemed like one smooth step.

"The trick is to keep both eyes open when you aim. I'll show you," ─he said in a hushed tone. Slipping behind her he reached his arms around and positioned her hands on the cue. She relaxed into his hard chest. ─"Now draw back and release" ─he whispered into her ear. The ball slipped right into the pocket.

She slowly turned around and looked up at him with the most beautiful sparkling gray eyes. She reached her hand up until it found the back of his neck while she stretched up on her toes. She sunk against his body and kissed him with her soft lips.  
When her lips left his, he noticed that they were being stared at. He smirked at the creep sitting near the window as he leaned down and kissed his way up her neck to her ear and whispered to her.

"We should go. I have a hotel room nearby."

"Mhmmmm," she moaned back.

*********  
The pounding at his door woke him up for the second time that morning, but this was much, much later.

He had spent the whole night having mind blowing sex with the most beautiful girl he’d ever encountered.  
Katniss.

Her name was as melodic as her voice, and it will never leave his mind. A rare occurrence, he never remembered the names of the countless women he had slept with.

“Can I see you again?” ─he asked just before she left his hotel room in the dee hours of dawn.

“Maybe.” ─she answered. She took his phone and marked her number. “You have a few missed calls.” ─she pointed out ─ “There, call me sometime.” ─She said with a grin as the elevator door shut.

The hunter had been hunted. 

He had never felt this way after his usuals one-night stands. Surely, he had to go back home to District Twelve. He and some of his colleagues had spent two days in the Capitol taking some conferences on dealing with special crime victims. But the train ride was just four hours. He could come back and took her to a proper date. One that they could actually talk and get to know each other. Last night they barely said their names between moans and passionate kisses. He will call her later to see her just before leaving tonight.

The incessant pounding resounded in his fog clouded mind.

“Mellark! Open up! Are you dead?” ─it was Gale.

He hastily got up and drag himself dressed only on a pair of boxers and opened the door.

“What do you want Hawthorne? I’m not in the mood to listen to your weird sex encounter with Mason.”

Normally, he would get a “fuck you Peeta” from his best friend. But Gale’s somber expression was not showing the slightest sign of amusement.

“You don’t answer your phone? The have been calling you for hours.”

Now Peeta’s expression turned into a worried one. 

“Who has been calling? What happened? Is it Prim, Sae?”

“No, they’re fine.” ─Gale replied and he felt some sort of relief. ─ “It’s the Captain,” ─he continued after a short pause. ─ “The old man had a heart attack this dawn. He’s in the ICU. Odair is with him. But he was asking for you before they intubated him. We need to go now.”

So, the great Haymitch Abernathy, legend among Special Crime Victims Detective nationwide, was human after all. Peeta tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his larger-than-life, cigar-smoking, white liquor drinker, no-bullshit-taking mentor currently lay in a hospital bed, attached to a host of beeping machines and wires.

“We need to go now.” He repeated Gale’s words.

“I already change our train tickets; we leave in an hour. Get ready.”

He hastily put on a shirt and a pair of jeans and began to throw everything in his bag. Peeta wasn't quite ready to acknowledge exactly where an early retirement from Haymitch would leave him. But he definitely didn’t want to know. He was the closest thing to a father he’d ever had.

He needed to get home, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!! Chapter two! Hope you are enjoying what I hope will be a better version of this story.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> XOXO  
> Lizzyvb


	3. Played

**_Chapter 3: Played_ **

It was almost mid-afternoon when Katniss arrived to Twelve.

During the four-hour long train trip, she tried to get some sleep. Obviously, she didn't get much of that the night before.

Trying to ignore the sea of people walking through the corridors of the train, she closed her compartment door, put on her headphones and her hoodie cap. Then she pulled the cell phone from her hoodie pocket and frowned when she saw a missed call from... Cato?

" _Why would he be calling me?"_

He'd made it clear last night that he'd moved on. Probably something concerning the wedding and the dozen or so cancellations they had yet to make. She couldn't deal with him right now—or ever—so she went into the settings on her phone and blocked his number. Then she scrolled through her contacts and selected a different name. Someone she actually wanted to speak with. Smiling, she held the phone to her ear.

Madge.

Katniss and Madge had attended Panem State University together, sharing a dorm the first year and an apartment the remaining three. A District Twelve native, Madge had returned home after school to be near her incredibly wealthy family, who held the purse strings with a tight fist. Her father was an alderman in the district Council and was planning on running for mayor in the next election. He and her mother wanted Madge at home to assist in running their various charity organizations, which would help to upgrade his resumé for the upcoming political campaign, so she'd been given no choice but to obey. It had broken Katniss' heart to watch her best friend leave.

She answered on the second ring.

"Bitch, if you're not calling to tell me that you finally came to your senses and sent that asshole right where he belongs, I'm hanging up."

To say that Madge despised Cato was he understatement of the year. She disliked him from the moment they met, and was horrified when Katniss announced their engagement.

Remembering that, Katniss laughed. "I missed you."

"Miss you too hon. So, what's going on? Getting cold feet? The wedding isn't for another two weeks. You can run now. I'll help you."

"Actually, it's never. I hope your ticket is refundable." Katniss took a deep breath as the line went silent. "Weddings are overrated, anyway. I decided to come to Twelve and hang out with you instead."

After a long pause, Madge finally spoke, her voice crisp and business like.

"Exactly how wasted drunk will we be getting? Just ballpark it for me."

"Obliterated."

"Fabulous. Does tomorrow night work?"

"Actually. I need you to pick me up at the train station. Haymitch is in the hospital, and I need a place to stay for a few days."

"Oh, my God! Is he okay? What happened?"

"Apparently, he had a heart attack, but I don't have all the details. I'm on the train now. I'll be there in about three and a half hours."

"Honey, you don't even need to ask. My apartment has a room with your name on it. And I'll take you to the hospital. And then we can talk. Don't you worry about anything." Madge paused. "I'm glad you're coming. You're going to be just fine. And don't think about that idiot. In ten years, he'll be bald, fat and and as boring and full of himself as ever."

Feeling tears threaten, Katniss laughed. "You're the best."

"I know, that's why you love me. See you in a few hours."

Feeling fractionally better she leaned on the seat, where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, the train was just arriving into the platform of District Twelve Station.

She decided to wait for most of the people to get off the train. That would give her a few more minutes to collect her thoughts before getting off the train and finding Madge.

Peering down at her ripped jeans, boots, tank top and hoodie jacket, she felt hideously out of place among the sea of business suits, but no one seemed to notice. She was getting her bags when she collided with a tall solid body. Her hand bag opened and a few things were scattered all through the floor.

"Sorry miss. I was distracted. Please let me help you." The deep voice of an extremely handsome man said to her. He hurried t help her get all the things back to the bag before they get kicked by the sea of people in the station. Katniss couldn't help but to take a look at him. Perfectly bronzed skin, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She couldn't help but compare him with the guy she met the night before.

_"God what was Trailmix's name? P…Parker, Pierce, no! Peter! Yes, that was it!"_

This guy was, ridiculously handsome, and by his extremely…clean cut appearance, probably gay.

No _,_ Peter, Trailmix, or whatever was his name, " _what the hell"_ well, he was way definitely better looking, at least by her standards, and the test drive…ufff! More than satisfying.

"Thank you Sir, no worries."

The handome guy smiled at her.

"You are definitely not from around here. Welcome to District Twelve." He said offering her his hand. "My name is Finnick Odair, Detective Finnick Odair. I am looking for a friend and I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry I knocked down your things."

With that, he smiled kindly and turned away.

 _"Great another cop. Lucky me."_ She thought raising her eyebrows. But then, suddenly…

"Oh! Wait! Do you know Captain Haymitch Abernathy?" she asked hurriedly

Detective Odair stopped on his tracks.

"Are you his daughter? Miss…"

"Katniss Everdeen, well, Everdeen-Abernathy. My parents hyphenated their names. They didn't wan't me to miss all the fun of having to learn to write a weird long name. Some idiot at school used to called me Catpiss ever-been." She said with a chuckle.

Finnick smiled. "Same black humor, you are definitely Haymitch's daughter. Guess you came here to see him. He's at the ICU, but he is just in observation. Don't worry. Next visiting hour starts at 6:00pm. If you need a lift, I'll be happy to take you there. I came to meet his Junior partner, Detective Mellark. He should be here shortly and we could all go to the hospital."

She smiled gratefully.

"Oh, that would be…"

"Katniss!" Madge's voice boomed a few feet in front of them. In seconds, Katniss was enveloped in a hug from her best friend. "Thank God! I thought I missed you!"

"No, I just got here." She turned to Finnick "I'm very grateful for your offering Detective…F.."

_"Damn it! I forgot his name too!"_

"Finnick, Odair. And don't worry. Nice to meet you. Guess I'll see you later Miss Abernathy. Miss?" he made a bow to Madge too and turned away.

Madge looked at her in amazement.

"You just got here and bag that? Damn bitch! I'm gonna need some lessons. How in the world I've never seen him! He's super-Hot!"

Katniss let out a laugh. "You don't know anything yet sweetie. Now please take me out of here, I hate crowds."

Chucking, Madge took one of her bags and they walked to her car.

"I know. Let's go get something to eat first. We have a few hours before visiting time starts. There's a bar a few blocks from the hospital, Ripper's. They make awesome burgers!"

"Lead the way, I have a lot to tell you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gale Hawthorne had been looking at his friend acting very strangely since they left the hotel and got on the train home. Normally, he was a very jovial, fun and talkative guy, which contrasted to his own more grumpy and silent personality.

At first, he thought it was because of his concern for his mentor, who was laying on a bed fighting for his life.

And yes, he was definitely worried, but despite that, he was in a surprising good mood. They didn't have much time to talk privately on the train since there were two more officers accompanying them on the trip. But as soon as they got off, he couldn't stand the mystery anymore.

"Looks like you did well last night." he said jokingly.

Peeta smiled.

"Yes, you can say that." He answered with a bright eyes.

Gale raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I think I finally met the girl of my dreams Gale."

"No. Fuckin'. Way"

They had known each other for about ten years, when they shared a dormitory at the Police Academy. Together, they created a reputation as the pretty boys in class. There was not a single weekend or day off when they lacked female company. Upon leaving the academy, they were both assigned to District Twelve. Gale was a native of Twelve, but Peeta had been in foster care from a very young age. He had practically passed through all the districts of Panem.

He didn't talk much about his childhood. From what Gale knew, it had been very a very tough one. Growing up, moving from home to home since he was six, until he came into the hands of Mrs. Sae, who had him since he was sixteen, and was the one who helped him finish his high school and encouraged him to enter the Academy. Peeta had great respect and appreciation for the woman who saved him from the streets, and he spoke highly about her. That is why he had her living in an apartment right next door to his in the same building. He was always on the lookout for her and treated her like a mother.

Basically, that was all he knew about his best friend's life. Other than that, he was an inveterate womanizer. A guy who could seduce any girl with his famous silver tongue, but once he had his way with them, he would never call again. He was happy with his playboy reputation, and he'd never given any signs of wanting to settle down anytime soon.

That's why last night, at the bar in the Capital, when he ran into Johanna Mason, a fellow detective from District 7 who had also been sent to the conference, he wasted no time and left Peeta alone at the bar to go with her. Jo; as she was called, she was not the type to need fine verbiage, or flattery. She was rude and direct. That was definitely his type of girl.

But he knew that his friend would not be without company for long. Before leaving the bar, he saw him approaching the bar where there was a pretty unaccompanied brunette. And in the morning, he noticed a small bruise on his neck and several scratches on Peeta's back. Obviously, he hadn't spent the night alone.

The one thing that surprised him was seeing that Peeta didn't seem to mind the bruise, which would normally mortify him to extremes. Peeta hated that. So, hearing him say that he had found the girl of his dreams seemed crazy to him.

"You gotta be shitting me." Gale said "How can you say that? She was just another one-night stand! You know for a fact you would never see her again."

To that, Peeta responded with a smirk, and lift his phone.

"I got her number. And I'm definitely taking her out again. I don't care if I have to travel four hours to see her.

"You are officially off the pedestal man. And you are 100% sure that girl wants to see you again?"

"Come on man! You're talking to me!" Gale lift his eyebrows in doubt "You will see."

With his trademark confident smile, Peeta dialed the number.

 _"Yat Sing Cream Chinese Resaurant, how can I help you?"_ a guy with a heavy oriental accent answered.

Peeta frowned, confusion drawing on his face

"Hum...Excuse me?" he said clearing his throat "Is there a person named Katniss?"

 _"Sorry man, wrong number."_ the man answered, cutting the call.

Peeta froze, his expression completely changed to one of surprise and disappointment.

A very surprised Gale gave him a pitying face.

"Look! There is Finn!" He said trying to change the subject. Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to jump on the chance of making fun of Peeta. But he was just as surprised as him. So he started looking around, and, since his height, six feet five inches tall, allowed him to see above most people, he spotted his friend a bit far away while talking to a couple of pretty girls.

"Hey Odair! Right here!" Gale's voice boomed in the station. "Come on Peet! He's talking to a couple of cute girls. There is the cure to all your troubles!" He said taking their overnight bags and walking straight to where he saw their friend.

Quickly, they went to meet Finnick, but when they reached him, he was already alone.

"Hey Odair, where are the girls?" Gale asked disappointed "Don't tell me you want them all for yourself man. Friends share. Also, I bring here a recently dumped case." He said pointing at Peeta, who was walking with his head down and his face grim.

Finnick leaned toward Peeta, an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh God! Peeta? Screwed over a girl? No fuckin' way! How did that happen, he never strikes out! Are you losing your touch?"

"Finnick, go to hell." Peeta protested "And you," he said pointing at Gale, "mind your own business asshole. Now take me to Haymitch."

"No, no, no Peety boy!" Finnick laughed. "You're not getting off this that easily. We want details on this mysterious girl who get herself the luxury of dumping you. Plus, the ICU visits don't start for another three hours. And the room will be crowded with people. I just accidentally met the boss's daughter."

"Really? Did the boss's infamous daughter finally showed up? I came to think she was imaginary. I've never met her in all these years." Gale said in amazement.

"From what little I know," Peeta interrupted "she's a bitch. Poor Haymitch cares too much about her, Kitty or something like that. He said that she was going to marry a hoity toitty doctor from the Capitol, and she didn't even invite him to the wedding."

Finnick shrugged.

"She didn't seem such a bitch to me. She looked genuinely concerned. She's also very cute. And she was with a friend who, uff! A heart attack blonde, just what you need Peet."

Peeta shrugged unimpressed.

"We'll see her this evening anyway."

Gale pushed them both by the shoulders.

"Let's go to Ripper's now. I'm starving."


	4. Surprises

"Dumped without ever seeing the dessert menu," Madge pouted, wiping away a fake tear. "That's bordering domestic abuse."

"Hey, at least I took home the champagne." Katniss snorted a laugh "I told the waitress ' _Bring me a bottle of your finest champagne'_ , And then I flipped my flowing paisley shawl over my shoulder and swept from the restaurant in a sea of applause."

"Bullshit!" Madge decided from across the table.

"Ok, I might be embellishing a teensy bit. For instance, I would never, absolutely positively not ever, wear paisley."

"Oh my God! A paisley shawl? Really Kat?" Madge exclaimed raising her arms. "Cato definitely deserves jail time just for making you use such a fashion crime."

"Oh, come on Madge, there are some very pretty and fashionable shawls. Be fair."

"Paisley?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well I give you that one. But you should've seen his face. The funniest face he's ever made in all the four years I've known him. So, small victory there." Katniss replied with a satisfied look on her face.

"Asshole. I never understood what the hell you saw on him. I've never met someone so arrogant, so...full of himself, and that is a stretch given that I lived with my mother."

Katniss almost shocked on her french fry, laughing.

"Hey! Easy there!" Madge said giving her a few pats n the back. "I need to bring you in one piece to your dad." Suddenly, she looked over her friend's shoulder. "Hey look! Is that hot cop from the station. She said jerking her chin towards the entrance where the man they met at the station was standing and gave a low whistle. "And look, he brought a hot blondie friend and... .GOD! Hello, tall, dark and handsome!"

Katniss was still coughing. But Madge seemed mesmerized by the men at the door. She turned and saw Detective Odair, accompanied by a very tall guy. There was no other.

"I don't know where the third one went. But hey, two is enough for us. I call dibs on the tall one, you can keep your friend."

Katniss chuckled.

"He's not my type. He seems, too preety for my taste." she said turning back to her friend and scrunching her nose "I like it more...rough."

"Like the hot guy from the bar last night. Right?" Madge asked with a smirk on her face returning her full attention to her friend.

Katniss' cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Yeah. Trailmix, I mean...P...Peter, I think that was his name. Well he was...amazing." she said through dreaming eyes.

"Hum...shuld I be concerned?"

"Oh come on Madge. He was just a rebound, a one night stand, although a very, very, very satysfying one, but just that." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Maybe if we had met in another circumstance ..." she shook her head "no, no" she sighed "I just needed someone to make me feel ... special. And he did. For the first time in more than three years, I felt that a man really wanted me. But surely he also used me as a one night stand. He was only in town for work and had to go home. His phone had like a thousand missed calls. Surely his girlfriend or his wife was calling him."

Madge was looking at her over her chocolate milkshake, her hand on her face with a hopeful smile.

"If I didn't know you that well, I'd say you are enchanted by that guy. I never saw you talk about anyone with stars in your eyes. Not even when you were the most " _in love_ " she made a quoting sign with her hands "with Cato. You never talked about him like that. With Cato everything was so ... rehearsed, calculated. Like they had put it in your head that he was the one. But he wasn't."

Katniss released a long sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I think I was never really in love with him. It was more of a thing of wanting to settle down, of looking for someone my parents would approve of, well, my mother. Dad never liked Cato. The only time he visited us, the atmosphere at that dinner was so tense. And I, I didn't realize that Dad was just trying to protect me from him, and from all that fake life full of hypocritical people. I remember that, after that dinner we argued because I told him that he never supported me. How unfair I was. Dad was always the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams. Mom, she just wanted me to marry someone from a high social class, and become a society bitch, like your mother. No offense."

Madge scrunged her nose in disgust.

"None taken, she's a bitch. And please no. The world doesn't need another Octavia Undersee."

Katniss laughed, taking a sip from her Coke.

"Anyway. I was so mad at him. He told me not to ask him to give me away on that wedding sham. That he would not witness how I was going to destroy my life. So, we didn't invite him. Cato was happy, he never liked my dad. He was already quite ashamed to say that he would marry below his class, because I was nothing more than a teacher, the daughter of a simple policeman."

"Idiot. Is that why he went off to tangle with daddy's little girl?"

"Apparently, _'working with her on day to day basis, and their mutual love for medicine brought them closer._ "

"Awww!" Madge mocked with a feign pity face "Was that the bullshit he told you? How unoriginal."

"Yep. But in reality we all know that bearing your daddy's ancestral surname gives you added value. And Cato needs all the help he can get to achieve the position of Chief Surgery Resident. Apparently there is another doctor, Bristel Lewis, she is very competent, and she has the support of several members of the board. Cato would never tolerate a girl stealing his position. Cato, is using Clove Snow to reach his goal. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

They were silent for a moment, looking towards the DJ, who was preparing the stage for karaoke. Madge looked at her friend and smiled mischievously.

"You know what? To hell with that asshole Cato, he never deserved you anyway. I would've loved to meet the gallant who reminded you last night of how beautiful you are, but hey, the right one will arrive...soon enough. Meanwhile ... I think we still have an hour left before the hospital visit begins ... hmmm? We should do something crazy."

Katniss looked up at the stage.

"Seriously Madge, karaoke? I need at least three martinis in the system before that."

"Oh come on Katniss! We haven't done it in years! Remember in college? Before you hung out with cocky boring Cato? It was fun." Madge responded with a pouty face.

Katniss sighed in surrender. "Oh, fine. One song Maestro! But just one. I'm not drunk to deal with this embarrassment.

"Yay!" Madge clapped her hands jumping up from her chair to go check-in with the DJ.

" _I can't believe I'm going to do this."_ Katniss told herself "Waitress! Please, I need a tequila shot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's your round, Peety boy."

"Huh?"

Finn leaned across the shiny bar table littered with empty pint glasses. "I said" he made a walking motion with his fingers "it's your turn to get up and buy a round of beers."

"You seem terribly distracted this evening, Peet. Are you seriously moping over a girl you just spent one night with? Was she that good?" Gale added.

Next to him, Finn's grunt of agreement was barely audible among the loud music and buzz of conversation circulating through Ripper's, their regular hangout. They both looked at him expectantly.

Peeta pasted a smile on his face, addressing Gale. "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about your 12 year old sister lately. Think she'd date me?"

Gale smirked, shooing him from the table. "That's very funny, you prick. You just bought the next round, too."

Peeta shrugged and walked toward the bar, glad for a reprieve from his two friends. They were entirely too perceptive to be around in his current state of mind. He sidled up to the bar and waved halfheartedly at the pretty redheaded bartender to signal for three beers. When she slid the drinks in front of him with a flourish, she sent Peeta a smile clearly meant as an invitation. Unable to muster an ounce of interest, he returned her smile politely. Gale and Finnick watched him through narrowed eyes when he sat back down.

"Okay Peeta, enough with the pity party" Gale said slapping the table "In all the years I've known you, you've never given a damn about a girl after you fucked her. What is so special about this bitch?"

"Don't call her that!" Peeta protested

"Or what? We don't even know her! Hell she's one thousand miles away! In the Capitol! She gave you a fake number! You will never ever see her again! Ohhh!" he said shaking his pointing finger "I see! She's been the only one that showed you that she used you? Chicks do that too. Don't be an idiot and deal with it."

Peeta looked at them over his beer, disappointment written all over his face.

Looking highly curious, Finn tipped his beer bottle in Peeta’s direction. "Since when do you mope around like a midcentury poet over a girl? Shouldn't you have already found someone else to move on with?"

Peeta could barely hear Finnick over the godawful singing that had started at the back of Ripper's. ' _Jesus. Karaoke night'._ He'd forgotten.

"I'm not moping." He waved halfheartedly toward the bar. "There's just no one here that interests me. Besides you wouldn't undertand. She seemed different from all the girls I've been with before. It was like, she needed me. No one has ever shown me that. "

Gale snorted. "Peet, they all need you when you take them to bed."

"Gale, why are you such an asshole? Have you ever thought how all those girls feel when we are the ones who never call them again after using them for one night?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Do you really think that the girls who hook up with us in bars are especting a marriage proposal? We are the rebounds for half of them. You've said that to me a thousand times."

"Come on Gale!" Finnick interrupted "Give the man a break. He's never ever struck out before. That must be a huge hit to his ego. But Peet, Gale is right. She is probably unavailable, engaged or married. For what little you have said, you didn't talk too much last night, so you don't know anything about her. Just move on! Look around. There are dozens of girls here, pick one and forget the capitolite bitch. We're going to Haymitch's in a few, his daughter is kind of cute." Finn winked at him, then went back to his beer.

"Hot damn!" Gale hooted, slapping the table. "The boss's daughter. I'd pay to see how that plays out."

Peeta shoved a hand over his blonde waves.

"Well you get to keep your money. Haymitch's daughter? He'd crucify me if I ever make a move on her. Besides she's engaged."

"Well, there's is nothing better like biting the forbidden fruit." Finnick said taking another sip at his beer.

"Nice call, Finn." Gale high-fived him.

Peeta shot to his feet, jostling the table. "Fuck this. We gotta go. Haymitch's visiting hours will start in half an hour." He dug into his wallet to extricate some bills, frowning as he realized every man in the bar had started cheering and whistling. He'd been so deep in thought, it had escaped his notice that the male customers now stood on their feet, facing the rear of the bar. "Jesus, what the hell is going on?"

"Yuck, Karaeoke shit!" said Finn with disgust hurrying the last sip of his beer and getting off the table. "I'm getting the car. See you guys outside."

"Come on Lover Boy. Let's pay the bill and get the hell out of here." Gale said putting some bills o the table and pushing his friend towards the door.

But Peeta was distracted looking over his shoulder toward the back of the pub. Suddenly the wallet slipped from his hands, and his mouth opened like a fish gasping for air.

Alongside a blonde girl, stood on a makeshift stage, under the bright spotlight, singing into microphones, there was she.

"Katniss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you're all enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of it so far.
> 
> Love
> 
> XOXO Lizzyvb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It’s been a loooong time. Sorry for that. I decided to restart this story from scratch. I know many of you liked it. I know starting it with a sex scene between Katniss and…someone, not identified…yet, is not very pleasant, BUT is Everlark, I guarantee it.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> XOXO Lizzyvb


End file.
